


Jaune's Angels: Forthright

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Forsaken [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Jaune has turned Cinder, Emerald, and Neo, the four spend time together to solidify their relationship.Post-FallJaune's Angels (Knightfall, Link, Silent Knight, Sweet Dreams, Spice Cream, Mint)
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai
Series: Forsaken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald laid on the bed with Neopolitan snuggled up to her.

Emerald: I can't believe that I've somehow gotten used to this.

Cinder: *slips on her dress*

Cinder: That just reminds me of something Sir said about love, affection, and tenderness...

Emerald: It still feels... weird... like... I guess something we were meant to have...

Cinder: I went from not having any affection for my entire life to begging Sir for it like a starving woman.

Emerald: Is this the power of love they keep going on about?..

Cinder: Hard to deny, now...

Emerald: Not denying... just complaining... I still think it's hokey...

Cinder: Even if you won't move out of fear of waking her?

Emerald: . . .

Neopolitan: *starts to move*

Neopolitan: *kisses Emerald's breasts individually*

Emerald: *looks down and gives her a weak smile*

Neopolitan: *pulls herself up and kisses Emerald on the lips*

Cinder: She seems to be enjoying herself.

Neopolitan: *turns over and nods at Cinder*

Cinder: Let's all get dressed. Sir is making us breakfast.

Neopolitan: *scoots off of Emerald and then the bed*

Emerald: *sits up*

Emerald: Shouldn't we be the ones making it for him? We're his sex slaves after all...

Cinder: My words, not his.

Emerald and Neo: *look at her questioningly*

Cinder: Get dressed and I'll explain it.

* * *

Cinder: *sits on the bed as the two finished adjusting their clothes*

Cinder: When I was... captured... I was given a choice. A pretty simple one at that. Prove that I am worth more to the world alive than dead. The fact that I'm here proves I succeeded... then the most... bizarre thing happened.

Cinder: *grabs her left arm*

Cinder: He healed me. Using his semblance like that lays him up for several days... days I also had to spend in recovery... Do you know what he did?..

Neopolitan: *shakes her head*

Emerald: I still have no idea what he's thinking...

Cinder: He had his bed put next to mine... and he held my hand...

Emerald: *sighs and pinches her nose with frustration*

Cinder: This was the first time in my life... that anything like that had happened... As you might expect... I tried to reject it... but was hardly in a place to reject anything from him... I begrudingly took his hand... and my life changed... slowly... but surely... He knew I was hurt... I was angry... and bitter... just wanted to tear the world down...

Neopolitan: *eager head nods*

Cinder: He knew I needed tenderness... and he forced it upon me...

Emerald: When did you?..

Cinder: It seems foolish now... especially after everything he's forced me to do... but he didn't want to force me... It wasn't until I slipped my dress off while he watched, and then pulled him into bed...

Emerald: Wait... you told me... you were... his sex slave...

Cinder: The slave part was his idea. The sex part was mine.

Neopolitan: *tents her fingers schemingly*

Cinder: He might have treated me like a gentleman; I treated him like a whoremonger, eagerly, willfully... Which is probably how we got you.

Emerald: Me?

Cinder: He wanted me... ordered me... to love you...

Emerald: *nervously looks down*

Cinder: I had thought your love for me made you exploitable, but he... knew... it was a source of strength... and I'm sorry I was so foolish to try and exploit it...

Emerald: No... no apologies... no looking back... we're together... that's all that matters.

Cinder: And that's why I didn't apologize until now.

Emerald: You... saved me...

Neopolitan: *holds up two fingers*

Emerald: Twice.

Cinder: The second time after he saved me.

Emerald: I can't believe I'm getting used to all of this... I mean!..

Emerald: *uses both hands to gesture to Neopolitan*

Cinder: I'm surprised at how surprised I am by how eagerly she became his pet.

Emerald: She always was a creepy kinkster.

Cinder: *stares at Emerald*

Emerald: What?

Cinder: Really? Something about glass houses?..

Emerald: *sighs*

Emerald: I'm here because of you...

Cinder: You were here because of me... but you can't deny how you feel about Sir, and Neo.

Emerald: *nervously looks about*

Emerald: If I had to pick between you and Sir, I would pick you...

Neopolitan (sign language): (Good thing we don't have to pick. We're stronger together.)

Cinder: I still don't know how to react to that.

Emerald: Let's just say she's being a little pervert.

Neopolitan: *eagerly head nods*

Jaune: *opens the door*

Jaune: Breakfast time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190697937387/jaunes-angels-forthright-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder, Emerald, and Neopolitan sat around the table, with Jaune divying up the food.

Emerald: So... Sir?..

Jaune: Em?

Emerald: I have a question.

Jaune: My ears are always open... okay, not if I'm not paying attention... you have to get my attention... I mean... yes?

Emerald: If we are your sex slaves, why are you the one cooking for us.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: I thought we covered this... she's not my sex slave.

Emerald: We have to do as you say?

Jaune: Yes?

Emerald: And we have sex with you?

Jaune: Also yes.

Emerald: So...

Jaune: *sighs and drops his head*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: My goal with Cinder was to have her stop trying to destroy the world.

Emerald: Which succeeded.

Jaune: *nods*

Emerald: By turning her into a slave.

Jaune: Alright, I swear you're just trying to annoy me.

Emerald: Half? I am genuinely curious what our relationship is.

Jaune: *sits in his seat*

Jaune: I honestly really didn't think this that far through. With Cinder I just wanted her to... not be so evil. With you, I wanted to take away one of Salem's pieces.

Emerald: How romantic.

Jaune: Yeah, yeah, until I heard you loved her. Then I wanted to give respect to your feelings.

Emerald: Then why am I your sex slave?

Jaune: Okay, now THAT PART was all Cinder.

Emerald (to Cinder): You said.

Cinder: Like I've never lied to you before.

Emerald: But...

Cinder: *puts down her cutlery, and gently craddles Emerald's face, turning it towards her*

Cinder: One last lie before we could be together. If I didn't, you would grow jealous and spiteful of my Sir. Now, we're in this together, and we can be happy.

Emerald: *shifts about nervously*

Jaune: We are happy, aren't we?

Emerald: And what is happiness?

Neopolitan: (being down on our knees, begging for Sir's penis).

Emerald: I'm going ot assume she's being a perverted little bitch again.

Neopolitan: *eager nods*

Jaune: I really don't know what happiness is, but let's ask you this: do you want anything to change?

Cinder and Emerald: *silence*

Neopolitan: *silent glee*

Jaune: I never imagined my life going this way... and I'm guessing it's the same for you...

Cinder and Emerald: *silence*

Neopolitan: *silent giddiness*

Cinder: *holds out her hand to Emerald*

Emerald: *eagerly takes Cinder's hand*

Jaune: But I'm happy... happy as I can be in a world facing destruction...

Emerald: Which brings up the question, why are we still here?

Jaune: Because they figured we had things to work out.

Cinder: Hard to argue with that.

Emerald: But we're sex slaves. We're here to do what you want us to.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Maybe that's what we need to work out...

Emerald: You're what... telling your sex slaves to have personalities?..

Jaune: Uh?.. yeah. Yeah.

Cinder: There has to be a reason he tolerates your insolent tongue without tanning your ass.

Jaune: *gestures to Cinder*

Jaune: Yes.

Emerald: So you don't just want us as sex slaves, but eager, willing sex slaves?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I want you... physically... I want you mentally... but that needs you to be happy. Does that explain it?

Emerald: *looks down at the table*

Cinder: Eat up... before it gets cold...

Emerald: *nods*

* * *

Neopolitan: *vigorously scrubs the dishes as the others move off to the living room*

Jaune: *sits in a plush chair*

Cinder and Emerald: *sit separately on the couch*

Jaune: So, how did you sleep?

Emerald: How did I sleep with a midget sucking on my tits?

Jaune: *gestures to Emerald*

Emerald: . . .

Jaune: *gives her a sterner gaze*

Emerald: Surprisingly... well...

Emerald: *groan*

Emerald: Sorry... it's just this... friendship... and touching... and closeness... is just so... Foreign. I enjoy it... but it's still...

Jaune: *pats his lap*

Emerald: Wha...

Cinder: Don't keep Sir waiting.

Emerald: *nervously walks across and sits in his lap*

Jaune: *embraces her warmly*

Jaune: We're a team now...

Emerald: mm.

Neopolitan: *slides into the room*

Neopolitan: *sees Emerald and Jaune's lap and visibly, dramatically sighs*

Cinder: *pats her own lap*

Neopolitan: *eagerly sits on Cinder's lap*

Emerald: She apparently doesn't need any practice.

Neopolitan: (Roman and I had quite the relationship. Still kind of prudish, though. Didn't want me pulling random women into our bed. But now I don't have to.)

Emerald: One day, one of us really needs to learn sign language.

Jaune: Well... duh, but how are we going to find a teacher willing to keep up with our forever war?

*pregnant silence*

Neopolitan: *eagerly raises her hand*

Emerald: I suppose.... we should have seen this coming...

Jaune: They _are_ giving us a week to get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190709763450/jaunes-angels-forthright-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald: *shifts about as she opens her eyes*

Emerald: *sighs*

Emerald: Tell me, why the hell do we have to get up in the daytime? Is this a goody-two-shoes thing?

Cinder: *adjusts her dress*

Cinder: You have to get up to ask.

Emerald: How the hell can you be so happy about this?

*pregnant silence*

Cinder: *looks at herself in the mirror*

Cinder: I'M SMILING!

Neopolitan: *rouses from the bed*

Neopolitan: (some of us are trying to grope Emerald, here! I mean sleep. Sleep.)

Emerald: Isn't she energetic first thing in the morning?

Cinder: She's always energetic. Trying to understand her is a different story.

Cinder: *looks back in the mirror*

Cinder: And I'm, apparently, still smiling. What on Remnant has gotten to me?

Neopolitan: *silent laughter*

Neopolitan: *wipes her eyes*

Neopolitan: (you two should hear yourself)

Emerald: His lovie-dovie-touching shit is contagious. I don't want to be a cheerleader.

Cinder: Maybe we shouldn't be giving him ideas if you don't want to be a cheerleader?

Neopolitan: *cheerleading outfit appears on her before quickly disappearing*

Emerald: So, it doesn't work if you're not already dressed?

Neopolitan: *holds up her dress*

Neopolitan: *runs her free arm along it, with the dress changing as the arm passed over it*

Neopolitan: *flicks her dress which returns to normal*

Neopolitan: *points at her hair as her hair and eyes turn dark brown*

Neopolitan: *nods her head*

Emerald: I know it. I just know it. I'm going to be a cheerleader. Bouncing up and down with pom-poms, trying my best to remember how to spell words, and I'm going to be evil god damned happy about it!

Cinder: Why did that sound more like angry acceptance than frustration?

Emerald: *loud sigh that echoes throughout the room*

Emerald: I agreed to be his sex slave. I never agreed to let him make me happy. I have the right to be bitter.

Cinder: Except he cares more about your happiness than your cunt.

Emerald: *exacerbated sighs*

Emerald: One of these days he's going to overfill me will happiness, and you two are going to have to pick up the pieces.

Neopolitan: *gives Emerald a wry smile*

Neopolitan: *puts down her top for a second*

Neopolitan: (happiness is easy, if you have someone to spend it with)

Emerald: *stares a Neopolitan for a moment*

Emerald: I swear she was trying to be uplifting.

Neopolitan: *nods*

Emerald: *scowls at Neopolitan*

Cinder: Girls, girls. We have breakfast to get to. Don't want our Sir to scold us... or chastise us...

Neopolitan: *let's her shirt hang open*

Neopolitan: (speak for yourself).

* * *

Jaune (while plating the food): So, how is everyone getting along?

Emerald: *exascerbated sigh*

Cinder: I do miss having you in our bed. Neo doesn't exactly take up that much space.

Neo: *nods*

Jaune: And how is Em doing?

Emerald: How do you think I'm doing?!

Jaune: Having trouble accepting happiness.

Emerald: Why the hell do you want us to be happy?!

Jaune: *ignores the comment and sits down*

Cinder: *gently rests her hand on Emerald's*

Emerald: *breathes deep*

Emerald: I'm sorry... about... my outburst... I'm just... so angry!..

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: That's why we're spending time here.

Emerald: Why the hell am I the only one having trouble here?!

Jaune: That really doesn't matter.

Emerald: Why the hell does it not matter?!

Jaune: Because we're here for you. That's what matters. All three of us. You need help. You don't need to justify needing help... that... was a hard lesson for me to learn...

Emerald: So, what, the ball of sunshine had a hard childhood?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Yes.

Emerald: . . .

Emerald: *breathes deep*

Emerald: I am terrible at being good...

Cinder: That's why we have Sir to guide us.

Jaune: Like I said, it was a hard lesson for me to learn...

Emerald (under her breath): I'm... sorry...

Jaune: Let's just eat our breakfast...

* * *

Jaune: *finished his breakfast and moved his dishes over to the sink before slinking from the room*

Emerald: *nervously walks into the room*

Jaune: Come here.

Emerald: *rushes over to him*

Emerald: *gets down on her knees*

Jaune: Get up here.

Jaune: *pats his lap*

Emerald: *nervously sits on Jaune's lap*

Jaune: *wraps his arms around her*

Jaune: *kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: *sighs*

Emerald: I'm...

Jaune: Shh...

Emerald (quietly): How can you be so nice to me?..

Jaune (quietly): I really don't know...

Emerald (quietly): What kind of anwer is that?

Jaune (quietly): I don't know how I've embraced the three of you... but I have... and I'm going to take responsibility for it...

Emerald (quietly): What, like marriage?

Jaune: *tired laughter*

Jaune: One thing we're not... is a marriage... but I suppose the 'till-death-do-you-part... part... applies...

Emerald: What, if you die, we're free?

Jaune: I would hope you don't got back to being villains...

Emerald: Like Salem would take us back right now... if we did leave... she would track us down... and... Well, send me... or the newest me... to kill us... We're part of your crusade... 'till-death-do-find-us... Not that I really care about that part, right now. I'm with Cinder... Cinder's with me... It's more than I ever... even wished I could have... My life has never been safe... I've never cared what side I was on... I only ever cared about me... and Cinder... And now this includes you... and the midget...

Emerald: *sighs*

Emerald: Nothing in my life makes sense... but... I don't know... I like it... I want it...

Jaune: *grabs her hand*

Emerald: Just... don't... get rid of me...

Jaune: Like I could kick you out just after you found yourself a family.

Emerald: Like hell we're a family.

Jaune: What else are were?

Emerald: . . .

Emerald: We're a fucked-up kind of family... I know you wanted us to be cloying and happy and...

Jaune: I wanted you to be happy. The rest is up to you.

Emerald: You know what the worst part is?

Jaune? Hm?

Emerald: I'm happier here than I have been anywhere else...

Jaune: *kisses her on her forehead*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190715939272/jaunes-angels-forthright-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
